


us two, over the clouds

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Night, Rayllum, Raylum, Season/Series 02, Stars, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: SPOILERS FROM SEASON 2!Rayla and Callum talk as they ride on Phoe-Phoe.





	us two, over the clouds

They flew through the night on Phoe-Phoe, over white fluffy clouds. The moon was half full, and the stars lit up the black sky. It was a bit cold, and the wind constantly kissed Rayla’s cheeks. It was nice being up in the air, relaxing. She also felt safe, knowing that they gained a lot of distance between their enemies.

 

Finally, one the phoenix’s back, she could give herself the luxury to relax, after days of constant vigilance. Ezran, Bait and Zym were all asleep, and she wasn’t far from it too. Callum however, sat behind her, completely awake.

 

“It’s beautiful.” he said, as as Rayla looked at him, she saw the wonder in his eyes. “I have never been this near the sky before. The stars are so pretty. This is nothing like what I’ve done before. It’s… indescribable.”

 

Rayla nodded, not letting go of his gaze.

 

“I know what you mean. Flying like this has its appeal, doesn’t it? It’s fast, and you never get enough of the sky and moon. Not just because I’m a moonshadow elf, that’s not the reason I like it.”

 

“I guessed. I don’t understand how anyone could dislike this. I’ve never felt so close to the sky as I do now. I’ve never felt like this before me and Ez went on this adventure with you. I’m a new person, and it’s thanks to you.”

 

Rayla felt her face heat up, and was thankful for the moonlight covering up most of her blushing face. But the words, they were like true magic to her.

 

“This adventure has been incredible for me too Callum.”

 

As she finished the sentence, she yawned.

 

“Rayla, are you tired?”

 

“Yeah, a little. Haven’t slept properly in a few days, y'know. But I need to make sure Ezran is safe.”

 

“It’s fine, you deserve to sleep. You can sleep on me, then I’ll be able to watch Ezran for you, and you’ll also be close to him.”

 

Sleeping on Callum, against his chest…

 

Just the thought tried to mix up her mind, in a beautiful way. So she nodded, she really needed some sleep.

 

“Thank you Callum, you’re the best. Just tell me if my horns starts poking you.”

 

Giggle.

 

“Don’t worry, I will.”


End file.
